This project is concerned with structural and mechanistic factors involved in regulating the lifetime and concentration levels of specific proteins in mammalian cells. Current work has been on the enzymes of glycogen metabolism in liver and muscle, their interactions, turnover, and post-translational modifications. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Copeland, N.G., Bruenger, E., and Velick, S.F., Properties and Metabolism of Glyceraldehyde-3-Phosphate Dehydrogenase Isozymes in Rabbit Muscle, Liver and Heart, Fed. Proc. (1976) 35, 1655.